The Great Dawson
by girlwithimagination
Summary: This is based on the Great Gatsby. It's been 10 years since the sinking of the Titanic and Jack survived. Jack is far from the penniless artist; he's a millionaire art dealer, but there's one thing that he wants most and it's Rose. Is it too late for them to rekindle their romance? This is told from the view of Jack's friend and aide, Arthur (Joseph Gordon Levitt)
1. Chapter 1

Jack Dawson was one of the most decent men I've even known, but he had a deep obsession that drove him to insanity. As his friend and his aide I watched him crumble; I watched him sit in the dark uncaring lonely night, torturing himself over the past and how he failed to save her. Most nights I found him wakening in horror from the same nightmares he so frequently had.

Dawson had so much but in reality he was an empty shell of a man. Not even the riches and the hordes of women at his feet could give him satisfaction; the thing he longed for most was out of his reach. However Dawson was restless and he was ambitious. I was tired of doing the job that was destroying his sanity and consuming him. In a way I admired his steely determination to fight for the thing that he wanted most in the world, but did he want too much? I wanted him to be happy, to settle down with a nice girl and to leave the past in the past.

It was the roaring twenties and Dawson was one of the newest billionaires. He brought the most exquisite mansion on the bay; it looked like a palace fit for a king with its crème exterior, ivory lion pillars and gleaming iron gates. It was surrounded by an abundance of cricket green lawn and neatly trimmed hedges. I found it strange that one man would want to live in such a huge mansion, but now I realise that he was trying to fill a void with the vast amount of space. He spent his time searching frantically for the piece of his heart that was missing. He tried all those years to search for her; he vehemently refused to believe that she was dead. He believed that she was a fighter. He never gave up for all those years. It had been ten long years, but by the time he had found her I feared it was too late. She was married with two children, but that didn't deter him. "I've waited so long for her, I can't let her go," he said. "I'll do everything to get her. I've done all of this for her and I need you to help me get her."

I didn't want to argue with Jack, nobody was going to stop his insatiable thirst. All I could do was be there for him. I didn't want him to be disappointed, I didn't want for it all to go wrong, for all that Jack had desired and dreamed of for 10 years to go down the drain. "I'll help you Jack, I'll help you get her," I agreed. "I'll help you get Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way over to the Calvert residence. They lived in an opulent modern mansion by the New York Bay. It had a Californian feel about it with palm trees, large open doors and beach style house with a large aqua swimming pool. It looked simply exquisite. I couldn't decide whose residence was better, the Calvert's or Dawson's. Rose was an actress, married to Frank Calvert, a publishing tycoon. Frank Calvert was born to an extremely wealthy father; his father was the CEO of the _Manhattan Life_, a newspaper aimed at the elite, mostly successful businessmen. He had gotten married to his wife Rose 8 years ago and they had children; seven year old William, whom everybody called Billy and three year old Madeline. I had also read that the Calvert's had a beloved pet Labrador named Harvey.

Dawson had asked me to go over to the Calvert's to deliver an invitation to a party Dawson was hosting. "I want you to deliver it in person; I want to make sure that Rose comes. I also want you to find out more about her, can you do that?" I agreed to go over there that fine afternoon. From the harsh metal gate I caught sight of two women sitting primly by the patio whilst two children were running around and shrieking in delight.

"What is your business here?" the rather snooty gate guard asked.

"I have come here to see Rose Calvert."

"Is she expecting you?"

"I er, well I've come to deliver something actually."

"I'm afraid if you have not made an appointment to be here that I cannot let you in."

"Oh don't be such a meanie George," a cheerful looking woman said light-heartedly, coming over to the gate. She was beautiful with an English Rose complexion; she wore red lipstick to compliment her complexion and her green forest eyes shone. She had dark red hair which was put up in a sort of beehive and she wore a pale pink sequined dress which accentuated her womanly figure. I could see why Dawson was still madly in love with her. She looked even more beautiful in the flesh.

"I am so sorry to disturb you Mrs Calvert, but I have a message to deliver."

"Call me Rose darling; you must come in Mr…" Rose said warmly.

"Mr Selznick, Arthur Selznick, I…"

"Open the door for Mr Selznick will you George?"

"Yes Miss Rose," George nodded. I had a suspicious feeling that I couldn't shake; I felt the look of scorn in his eyes as he opened the gate for me.

"Ignore George, he's so grumpy. I feel like I know you from somewhere," Rose said cheerily. "You look very familiar. Why don't you sit outside with me and Miss Willard, we're having tea?"

"Sure," I agreed.

I sat down at the table and met the gaze of Miss Willard. She was exceedingly pretty with slight freckles at the arch of her nose, pale blue eyes and long gold curls. She looked very young; she must have been about eighteen or nineteen. However despite her beauty she had this snobbish air about her and this superiority in her face and posture, as if reminding everybody that she was privileged and beautiful. I was entranced by her beautiful, she was the sort of girl I would have liked to marry, but I could tell that there was something about her that wasn't trustworthy.

"I'm Arthur Selznick," I said politely.

"Katherine Willard," Miss Willard said disinterestedly.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Willard," I said. I don't think she heard me. She opened a magazine and started reading it.

"Sorry about Katherine, she's just being grumpy today, aren't you?" Rose said light heartedly.

"I most certainly am not," Katherine snapped.

"Who is that man mommy?" the little girl who I presumed to be Madeline asked, coming up to me. "Have you brought me any presents?" I laughed, she certainly was something.

"This is Mr Selznick, one of mommy's friends. Maria will you take the children inside," Rose said, to a Hispanic looking middle-aged woman who I guessed was the children's nanny.

"Yes Miss Rose, come along Billy and Madeline," Maria said. The children followed her inside obediently.

"Real cute kid of yours," I said.

"Oh isn't Madeline a gem, she's so cheeky as well, I'm sorry about that. She loves getting presents as you can tell."

"It's quite alright, it was amusing if anything," I chuckled.

"What have you come here for Mr Selznick?"

"Call me Arthur."

"I came to deliver an invitation?"

"An invitation to what?"

"An invitation to a party Jack Dawson is hosting and he would very much like you to come."

"Dawson," Rose murmured, she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Are you alright Rose? You've gone as white as a sheet," said Katherine, glancing up from her magazine.

"Yes I'm fine. I think it's just the sun that's making me a bit ill."

"Well Mr Dawson asked me to come here in person to give you the invite; you and Mr Calvert are invited of course. Shall I tell him that you are to attend?"

"I…I don't know."

"Come on Rose, you love to go out, it'll do you some good instead of being stuck here. I think it'll be fun to go to Dawson's party, I hear they're legendary. Please let's go," Katherine begged.

"Fine, we'll go then, but I won't stay for long."

"Don't be such a spoil sport. Will you come with us Andrew?" Katherine said. I sat quietly for a few moments until I realised that she was referring to me.

"Oh sure, of course. I'll be there. And my name is Arthur, not Andrew," I tried to tactfully point out.

"I thought that's what I said," Katherine said snappily, lighting a cigarette.

"I like you Arthur; you seem like a very decent gentleman. I can tell by looking at your face that you're trustworthy and decent. Plus I think you'll be the perfect match for Katherine," Rose said excitedly.

"Don't embarrass me," Katherine hissed.

"Oh Katherine don't be so sensitive, it would do you some good to find a nice man. It would make a change from all of the not so nice gentlemen you've dated. Will you join us for dinner Arthur, you simply must!"

"I suppose so, if you'd like me to." I was touched by Rose's warmth; she seemed so kind and so open. I could tell that behind her eyes she was harbouring a certain kind of sadness; the sparkle in her eyes lit up when I mentioned Dawson, but then shortly went out like a flame…


	3. Chapter 3

"Darling we have a guest for dinner," Rose said entwining her arms around her husband.

"Who may this delightful guest be my dear?" Frank said charmingly.

"Meet Mr Selznick; Mr Selznick came in person to deliver invites to a very important party and whilst he's here I'd like to take the liberty to set him up with Katherine."

"How kind of you Mr Selznick, my wife and I do like a party," Frank said boldly. I could see that he was a very confident man and arrogant with it. He was well built and tall with tousled chocolate brown hair and a rugged complexion. He was every inch a handsome man; I could see why women would go crazy over him. However I felt an immediate pang of dislike towards him; he seemed like the sort of man that you wouldn't want to mess with.

"Well my boss sent me actually, Jack Dawson. He wants you both to come to this party this Friday," I continued.

"Excellent excellent, we'll be there won't we wife?" Frank said; he was the sort of man that seemed like he never fully paid attention to what a person said. It seemed a little odd to me that he should refer to his wife as simply "wife."

"Would you care for a brandy Mr Selznick?" Frank said slapping me hard on the shoulder. I protectively placed a hand over my sore shoulder; as a man I should have been able to take a beating from another man, but for a supposedly friendly punch on the shoulder it felt as if I had been struck in a boxing ring. He really was a brute of a man. However I let it slip and resumed the polite conversation.

"Yes, why not. Call me Arthur," I said.

"Sure Arthur," Frank grinned; his teeth sparkled like opals whenever he opened his mouth. "Why don't you come and have a drink in my study before dinner, we'll leave the women to have their chit chat and talk about fluffy rabbits and pretty dresses, the usual stuff women talk about. Call me when Lucy has finished making dinner darling."

"Sure darling," Rose said, lighting up a cigarette.

I followed Frank upstairs to his study. It was a large room with a large gold gilt desk and a vast gleaming old Victorian style cabinet filled with every drink imaginable. The room was surrounded with an abundance of papers, which were piled into neat piles. On the desk in diamond frames were photographs of Rose and the children and of course the beloved family dog. I picked the photographs up and studied them; they were no doubt a beautiful family.

"What a beautiful family you have," I said.

"Yes indeed I do," said Frank proudly.

"Take a seat," Frank said, though I felt as if it were more of a command. I edgily sat on one of the chairs. Frank languidly sat back on his armchair and poured brandy into two glasses. He pushed a glass of brandy towards me.

"Thank you," I nodded. I almost spilt my brandy from shock as something suddenly sprung up on me.

"Down boy!" Frank commanded. The gold haired dog obeyed his master and ran over to him. "Good boy," Frank said petting the dog. "Sorry that he surprised you like that, he's very friendly."

"No not at all," I said. I was rather fond of dogs, but I was always a bit taken aback when they jumped up on me.

"So you're going to woo Katherine then?" Frank inquired. "Let me tell you something, she's a stubborn creature that girl, you won't have an easy time with her I can tell you."

"I don't think she took much of a liking to me," I replied.

"I'm sure she'll come round. So you work for Mr Dawson do you?"

"Yes yes I do, I'm his aide."

"I've heard a lot of rumours circulating about the man, how he achieved all of this sudden wealth, but as you work for him I won't say another word. Let it not stop us from being friends; you seem like a decent and trustworthy man and I see us getting along rather well, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yes."

"My wife certainly seems very fond of you and ever so insistent to match make you and Katherine. Help yourself to a cigar why don't you," Frank said, offering me a silver case. I didn't like to smoke much, but it seemed customary that I should. I coughed a little as I took a puff on the cigar. Frank just laughed.

"I see you're not a man who takes fine things well." I saw about to answer when the phone abruptly rung.

"Hello," Frank answered gruffly. I heard yelling from the other side of the received, but I couldn't make out what was being said. "Jocelyn I told you, we've been through this. Also don't ever ring me when I've with her for goodness sake!" The voice of the woman rabbited on again. "Yes Jocelyn I know, look we'll talk about it over lunch sometimes. OK goodbye." Frank slammed down the phone; I could see the fury in those cold green serpent like eyes of his.

"Women," Frank said agitatedly shaking his head. "They're so emotional. Can't she understand that she's my mistress, not my wife? She can't seem to understand that I'm not going to leave my wife for her the silly girl. I know I shouldn't have gone for a foolish seventeen year old girl, young girls are so needy." I was shocked by Frank's candid revelation; he was so casual about it as well. He acted as though it were normal to have a mistress on the side.

"Don't look so worried chap, Rose doesn't know nor does she need to. Man to man, a man needs to have a little adventure from time to time. Doesn't mean I love my wife any less. Women are splendid creatures and it would be absurd to repress my natural instincts. You see us men are hunters, we're like lions," Frank explained. I still felt sickened by what he had told me. There was a knock on the door.

"Mr Calvert, Rose sent me upstairs to tell you that dinner is ready," a young woman said. She was very pretty and blonde; I assumed that she was a maid.

"Thank you Lois," Frank grinned, lasciviously starring at her voluptuous chest. I could see Lois furiously blushing like a peony in his presence.

"I'd also like to thank you for your wonderful service last night," Frank winked. He went over to her and placed his hand on her buttocks. "Hopefully you can be of service to me again later perhaps," he whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Don't look so shocked Arthur," Frank chuckled once Lois had left the room. "Us men have our needs and she's very willing." I didn't reply, it made to sick to think that naïve young women were falling for the charismatic charm and looks of Frank Calvert. I could tell that Lois was infatuated with him. I felt so sorry for Rose, how dare he treat her like that. Rose seemed to me good and kind. Dawson would never treat a woman as though she were an object of little importance. Suddenly I felt a wave of determination; I would help Dawson to get his Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you make of dinner old chap? Is it to your liking?" Frank asked. He removed a cigarette from his gold case and lit it.

"Yes, very much so," I nodded.

"Must you smoke whilst we're eating dinner darling?" Rose sighed.

"Come on dear don't get so sore, there's nothing like a cigarette to accompany dinner," Frank said nonchalantly. "Would you like one old chap?" he said looking at me.

"Oh no thank you I think if Rose doesn't like it I won't," I replied.

"Don't mind the women, they fuss about everything and anything given the chance," Frank laughed. "I didn't ask, what are you doing working for Dawson? You sound like an educated man; you could work for my company."

"I decided to come to New York for a change; I was out of college two years, working as an account. I didn't much enjoy the job or staying in Iowa. So I figured I'd come to New York for a change. I didn't know anybody, I felt rather lost. I didn't have much money either. One night I was at a diner and I didn't have enough money on me and there Dawson was paying for my order. No matter how much I tried to decline his kind offer, he kept on insisting that he would pay for my steak and fries. Then he offered me a job with him; said he needed an assistant, someone he could trust. We hit it off from there really; gave me a room at his as I was struggling to pay my rent. He made me feel more welcome than anyone's made me feel. I owe him a lot," I explained. "He's a very decent man."

"What a touching story," Frank sneered, the sarcasm in his voice was evident. "I hear Dawson is involved in all sort of dodgy businesses, you don't want to get involved in that. If you work for me, I assure you my line of work is legit."

I was rather annoyed by Frank's persistence for me to join his business; my loyalties lay strictly with Dawson. I did not wish to be associated with a man such as Frank Calvert. He may have been one of the most respected and most powerful men in New York, but inside he was rough and beastly. He was not a loyal or a kind man, he was one that cared about his own needs and he had a relentless and insatiable drive to succeed. It sickened me.

"Thank you for your offer but I have to decline," I said. I prayed that he would not press the issue any further. I glanced at Rose from across the table; she was as white as a sheet. Every time Dawson's name was mentioned there was this look of shock that crept across her face; I could see her scarlet lips quivering and a bead of cold sweat glittering on her forehead.

"What's wrong with you Rose? You look as if you've seen a ghost?" Frank laughed.

"I'm fine, it's a bit hot in here that's all," Rose replied.

"It is quite warm in here. Lois open the windows please!" Frank commanded.

"Yes Mr Calvert," Lois nodded obediently walking over to the gleaming French windows.

"I hope we're still going to Dawson's party, I really want to go," Katherine Willard said; she acted as if she were the most important person in the room. She lifted her head highly and pouted.

"Yes I don't see why not, I want to meet this Dawson for myself," Frank said snidely.

"Don't start darling, you have a vendetta against everybody," Rose said.

"My naïve sweet darling Rose, you know nothing about life, it's a man's world out there. I think that things should be kept as they are, women should be women and men should be men, the rich should be rich and the poor should be poor. Women shouldn't get involved in politics and business; they're too emotional, right Arthur?" I didn't say anything. "As for the poor it's their own fault, they're too goddamn lazy," Frank continued lighting another cigarette. "You should have one." He offered me a cigarette.

"No really I'm fine."

"Very well then. So what have you women been up to?" Frank said diverting his attention to Rose and Katherine. "How's the show going? Katherine is an actress too, that's how she met Rose, they were doing a show together. Katherine is currently doing a Broadway show," Frank explained to me.

"Oh really, what show are you doing?" I asked. I was not surprised to hear that Katherine was an actress; she certainly had the looks for it.

"It just a musical thing, about a small town girl who marries a rich man sort of thing," Katherine said flatly.

"I'd really love to see it, can I come?" I asked.

"I guess so," Katherine shrugged. She produced a cigarette from her handbag. "Something to go with dessert," she said.

"Katherine is a very good actress," Rose said.

"I'm sure she is." Suddenly one of the butlers, a portly man with grey hair came into the room with a telephone.

"Mr Calvert a phone call for you," the butler said.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Frank excused, taking the telephone.

"Who is it darling?" Rose asked.

"Just one of the idiots from the office." I could tell by the hastiness and uncertainty of Frank's voice that he wasn't telling the truth. I wanted to get the opportunity to talk to Rose alone.

"Do you want to have a walk in the rose garden Arthur?" Rose asked. "Do you want to come Katherine?" Katherine was engrossed in painting her nails.

"It's still too hot out there, I want to stay indoors, I've spent enough time outside anyway," Katherine moaned. I breathed a sign of relief; hopefully I'd be able to talk to Rose alone.

Rose and I strolled around the garden; it was beautiful with its luscious cricket green plants and array of chromatic roses; ivory, crimson, scarlet and sunny yellow.

"Frank planted the rose garden for me when we brought the house; I thought it was so romantic. He told me that he wanted a beautiful garden to commemorate his beautiful wife," Rose said, her voice was filled with such sadness. I thought that she might cry; luckily I kept a handkerchief in my coat pocket.

"Are you happy Rose?" I asked. She didn't answer me.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost every time I mention Dawson's name?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Rose. Do you still think about him?"

"How do you know that we ever knew one another?"

"I work for him."

"It was a long time ago."

"I know that you two used to be lovers."

"We were a long time ago," Rose sighed. "Look we barely knew each other."

"I know it meant something to you Rose, I can see the way your eyes light up whenever you mention him."

"Please can we just leave this absurd subject, it's not important anymore. I'm happy and I fulfilled my promise to Jack that I would survive and have babies and that's what I've done!"

"You're angry that he didn't come after you sooner. They said you were dead, Caledon Hockley told him that you were dead. He believed it for a long time until he saw a photograph in the newspaper of a woman who looked just like you. After that he was convinced that you were alive and he searched night and day to look for you. He still can't forget you Rose."

"I thought that Jack had died too; I was certain of it. I let him go into the ocean because I thought he was dead."

"He was unconscious; the shock of his head going under water awoke him. With the little strength he had he managed to swim over to one of the rescue boats. He was so close to death; the doctors were so surprised that he had managed to survive being in the water for so long. They said he must have had a really strong body. He was placed on the emergency rescue boat for those in the most severe critical condition. He spent almost a year trying to recover from pneumonia; it was touch and go," I explained.

"I was so shocked when I heard that he was alive. I read about the new billionaire Jack Dawson in the paper two years ago, I didn't think much of it. It's not the Jack Dawson I knew. However the picture looked like him so much and it mentioned in the article that he was a Titanic survivor. I was shocked, he couldn't be alive, I let him go in the ocean! I refused to believe it. I would have seen him."

"There were 700 survivors and Jack was taken onto the boat of those in most critical condition right away. He was in such a state you wouldn't have recognised him; he was blue and frozen in the face and wrapped in several blankets."

"I really thought that I was imagining things, I didn't think that it would be possible that Jack was alive."

"The doctors did say that it was a miracle. It is a miracle that Jack is alive, it's a second chance. You could both have the chance to be together."

"No Arthur, I can't. I'm married and I have two children, I'm happy. Frank is good to me; he's never hit me and he allows me to do whatever I want to do. He supports my decisions; he gives me whatever I want. He wants me to be happy. He has his weak moments, but that's just who he is," Rose said feebly. "I know about his affairs and it kills me but what can I do? He's good to me in every other way. I know he loves me."

"Does he? Can you really say that you love him?"

"Of course, he's my husband! Why are you here? Are you here to fix me up with Jack because it's not going to happen," Rose said adamantly.

"Why are you so reluctant to see him? Are you afraid that all those strong feelings will come back?"

"It's been so long, Katherine really wants to go to his party. I'll go with her but I don't think it's a good idea."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm married with children, I'm comfortable and I'm happy. What happened with Jack was a long time ago and I don't want to go back there again."

"You're scared Rose and that's ok, it's a big risk, you're scared that there's too much to loose, that things wont work out. Sometimes in life you need to take risks. Come to the party on Friday."

"Fine I'll come, but I'm not staying for very long and I'm certainly not going to see or speak to Jack, especially after all those years. If I have to I'll say hello but that's it."

"Fine, it's your choice. Personally I think you deserve better than Frank; you're beautiful, kind and wonderful and I can see why Jack still hasn't gotten over you after all of these years."

"Everybody has their flaws; Frank is just more upfront about his. I've accepted that there have been others on the side; sometimes it's been almost unbearable and unforgivable. I was pregnant with Billy and he was having an affair, it was the most heartbreaking thing in the world. Here I was fat, uncomfortable and vulnerable and he was away with another woman. Whilst I was giving birth he was in bed with another woman. I felt certain that I would never forgive him and that I would hate him forever, but I saw how he was with Billy and my heart melted. I knew I still had love left for him. He was so good to me after Billy was born; he treated me like I was the most important woman in the world; told me that he had affairs because he was scared to loose me and that it meant nothing. I believed it all. He's not a bad man, I know that he doesn't love those whores who he sleeps with, I'm his wife he loves me and it's me who chose. He could marry any woman he wanted to."

"Why are you making excuses for him? Jack said that you were strong and stubborn. He said that you promised him that you would be happy."

"I am happy."

"You're not; you think that you deserve to be unhappy because you thought that Jack was dead and you were alive."

"I did do what Jack wanted me to; I escaped Cal and my mother. I made my own way after Titanic and I met Frank. He treats me well."

"As they say you can take the girl out of the class, but you can't take the class out of the girl."

"You're wrong; you don't know anything about me. Can we please stop this conversation? I said I'd come to the party on Friday and I'd stay for a bit, so let's leave it at that. I'm only going to accompany Katherine. Let's go back inside and have a drink."

We walked back to the house without saying another word. I knew that deep down Rose knew that everything I had said was true, but she just couldn't bring herself to admit it. She was afraid and fear is the biggest flaw in humanity…


	5. Chapter 5

The party was in full swing; everybody who was everybody was there. The air was filled the exuberant sound of laughter and Champaign toasts. The chromatic fireworks shot up into the warm night sky like shooting stars. The girls were so glamorous in their glittering gowns and the men so handsome in their best suits and bowties. The caterers steered through the crowds, serving Champaign and an assortment of vol-au-vents, meats, sandwiches and truffles off gleaming gold trays. Young lovers frolicked on the cricket lawns, whilst some jumped into the large sparkling aqua pool. It was such a gleeful sight. The live band played lively jazz songs and the pleasant sweet sound of the music wafted through the air.

Rose felt slightly nauseous upon her arrival to Dawson's party. She had not wanted to come at all, she had only really gone to accompany Katherine who had pestered Rose to go with her. Frank had decided not to go at the last minute; apparently he had "important" business to attend to, though Rose knew exactly what he meant by important business. Rose appreciated that at least he didn't try to control her; in fact her absence probably wouldn't bother him. Rose wished that he cared more for her. He hadn't even batted an eyelid when she modelled to him the dress that she was going to wear for the party. It was a beautiful gold sequined dress with a matching hair band. He had simply said "very nice dear" without even looking up at her. Even when he did eventually look up he did not react, in fact he seemed to react more to what Katherine was wearing.

Rose did not intend to stay long at the party; she was not feeling in the mood. She didn't feel like making conversation with any of the pretentious people there. She felt annoyed that Katherine had left her alone to go off with Arthur; they had picked up Arthur along the way as he had promised to be Katherine's date. Rose always felt relieved to be around Arthur; he was kind and easy to talk to.

She nervously lit her cigarette and nodded in politeness to the woman next to her who seemed to have verbal diarrhoea. Rose felt so out of place and so lonely; perhaps Katherine wouldn't notice if she left. She didn't want to increase her changes of bumping into him. Her stomach was in knots and her hands were clammy, her heart was racing like a motorcar. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want those old feelings to be stirred up again. She had tried so hard all those years to forget him and seeing him again was too much. Rose liked to console herself that it was a stupid fling, they barely knew one another. They were kids for Christ's sake! They were young and foolish; they were both grown up now. Rose had her children to think of; Frank was a good father when he was around. Frank treated her well; he gave her stability and status. Before Rose had met Frank she was poverty stricken after the Titanic and barely surviving. She didn't want to go back to that. She wasn't cut out for a third class life.

Rose had done her best to keep her promise to Jack. She still felt as though he had liberated her; she no longer felt like a caged bird. She had cut contact with her mother and Cal and vowed to live her life. It was only when Rose was marrying Frank that she had decided to reconcile with her mother. Her mother had forgotten about Rose's shame and was thrilled that she was marrying the handsome and wealthy Frank Calvert who was also of good stock and social standing. Rose had vowed that she had married Frank because she wanted to, it was her choice, she hadn't been forced into it. She was very much in love with Frank in the beginning. They did everything she had promised to do with Jack.

Part of Rose was desperate to see her old lover, her darling Jack, but a large part of her held back. She couldn't take the risk. Surely things should be left in the past. For all those years Rose had fantasized about meetings with Jack in her head, but she had gradually outgrown them. She knew it would be foolish, seeing Jack again was a bad idea. Rose was about to leave the party when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see that it was one of the caterers.

"I was told to give you a message ma'am," the caterer said handing Rose and neatly folded piece of paper. Rose carefully opened up the piece of paper to see the handwriting and the words that had once been so familiar. The note read, "_Meet me by the clock_." Rose's heart was beating frantically. Perhaps one last time she thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose felt shaky all over and all of a sudden she felt really lightheaded. Was this really such a good idea to see Jack again? It had been so long. Deep down Rose knew that she would always regret it if she didn't. Her heart was in her mouth and her legs felt as stiff as two planks of wood as she made her way over to the house. Rose had to prop herself up against the wall to stop herself from falling over. The inside of Dawson's exquisite mansion was filled with people drinking, dancing, laughing and arguing. Rose was overwhelmed by the opulent interior of the mansion with its twinkling marble floors and rich gold staircase. At the top of the stairs was a large gold clock and a man was standing with his back turned, facing the clock. The clock struck twenty past nine.

Rose gripped her hands tightly over the banister and slowly made her way up the steps. Could this man be Jack? Rose tapped him on the shoulder and cleared her throat. The man slowly turned around and their eyes met. She had remembered those eyes, how could she have ever forgotten them? Those gleaming aqua eyes. Rose thought that she would never see them again. He had changed a little; it had been ten years after all. He had been a lot thinner but now he had more flesh and his face had filled out a little; he had lost his young boyish face, but underneath it was still him. He still took her breath away the same way that he did when they were on the Titanic. The extra weight suited him; he looked more manly and healthy. His honey blonde hair was slicked back like at the dinner on the Titanic, but this time he truly was a first class man. He wore an expensive navy suit and pink shirt and Italian loafers. Likewise Jack couldn't take his eyes off Rose; she hadn't change a bit. Was it possible that she looked even more beautiful then ever? Of course she was always beautiful, but this was a different type of beauty. When he last saw her she was a girl, now she was a woman.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you again Rose," Jack said emotively, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Me too," Rose said, her voice wavered slightly.

"I hope you're having a good time, is everything to your liking?"

"Yes everything is simply exquisite. How did you do all of this Jack?"

"All hard work, I'm an art dealer."

"Do you still draw?"

"Not as much as I used to, you see I kind of lost my passion for it since you know…" Jack paused. "Anyway Rose you look great, look at you."

"You too, you look different but the same at the same time if that makes any sense."

"It has been ten years."

"Gosh it feels like it's been so much longer."

"It's been ten years, two months, 6 days," Jack said.

"Wow you have been keeping track."

"It's hard to forget. I feel rude that I didn't offer you a drink. Shall we talk someone more private; we can talk in my study if that's alright with you."

"Of course," Rose nodded. She felt as if her heart was on fire; she felt those same unexplainable and electrical feelings come over her again like when they first met. Rose felt so glad to see him again; she scolded herself in her mind for being so scared and stubborn. Rose didn't know what she had been so scared of when in reality she had never felt safer at that precise moment. She was scared it would mean change, that she would have to admit that her and Frank were a sham.

Rose followed Jack to his study which was another humongous room fitted with a large bookcase and huge dinner sized table and an assortment of comfortable looking chairs.

"Sit wherever you would like," Jack said. Rose chose the red armchair next to the table.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please, do you have gin?" Jack went over to the door and summoned a man dressed in a white waiter jacket.

"I'd like a gin please and a brandy please Christopher. Is there anything else you'd like Rose, perhaps something to eat?"

"Oh no thank you I'm fine." The truth was that Rose felt far too nervous and excited to eat anything.

"So just a brandy and a gin Mr Dawson?" Christopher repeated.

"Yes please," Jack nodded kindly walking back over to the table.

"I never had you down as a brandy man," Rose teased.

"It's an acquired taste. Do you still like to down your drinks quickly?" Jack grinned, reminiscing back to the third class party on Titanic.

"I told you I never was good at being a lady."

"Well you look like a lady to me. I wish it hadn't been so long, you have no idea how much I've missed you Rose."

"Me too Jack." They gazed into one another's eyes longingly for what seemed like such a long time. Jack reached his hand out to Rose and she took it. They were still the same beautiful hands, an artist's hands. They both jolted out of their gaze when Christopher came back with their drinks.

"Let me know if there's any other way in which I can be of assistance to you," Christopher said.

"Thank you Christopher, I think we'll be alright for now," Jack said. "Please make sure that nobody interrupts or comes into my study and if anybody rings please tell them I'll deal with them tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Christopher said and exited the room.

"Rose, my beautiful sweet perfect Rose" Jack said taking Rose's hands in his. His hands felt so warm; she felt the electricity of his touch.

"Jack, I'm married," Rose said pulling her hand away from his although she didn't really want to let go.

"Are you happy?"

"I suppose so."

"What do you mean that you suppose so? Is your husband here tonight?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He had to work." Though Rose knew that it wasn't strictly the truth; he was probably fucking one of his floozies.

"I've never stopped thinking about you Rose," Jack said, tenderly touching Rose's china doll complexion.

"Jack what happened between us was a long time ago."

"It doesn't feel so long to me."

"You can't expect me to leave my husband after a fling we had ten years ago. We have children."

"I'm sorry to hear that you thought what we had was a fling."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Arthur says that your husband cheats on me; I would never do that to you Rose, never! I would treat you like a princess."

"We can't just pick up from where we last started Jack. And I can't believe you had Arthur spy on you, how dare you! My marriage does not concern you!"

"Yes it does concern me; I'm involved now."

"You just don't give up do you Mr Dawson?" Rose smiled; she couldn't help it that her voice sounded a little flirtatious.

"No I don't, I'll never give up on you Rose. I want you to know that."

"You can't just expect me to leave my husband."

"Do you love him more than you love me?"

"Jack stop it please!"

"You can't even answer that because you know that it's true, that you love me more than you love him. I've done my research Rose, this guy is a no good asshole. One of my associates knows hi quite well; he regularly sees him with other women on his arm in the gentleman's club. Can you really say that you love him? I thought you were better than this Rose, I thought you had listened to me and escaped your mother and Cal."

"Frank may not be perfect but he treats me well; he doesn't control me like Cal did and he's never hit me."

"Don't be so naïve Rose. I can see it in your eyes; I can see that you don't love him. Arthur said that it was clear that neither of you love one another."

"I'm leaving; I think this has gotten quite out of hand. I don't appreciate you having Arthur spy on me."

"Rose please don't go!" Jack protested putting his hand on Rose's arm to pull her back. "Please just stay with me." Jack pulled Rose close towards him; she didn't pull away. Her heart was beating frantically as he stood pressed against his hard body. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. Jack tenderly kissed her neck and starting kissing her face. He brushed his lips against Rose. Rose felt like a seventeen-year-old again, she felt the same way she had when he had first kissed her.

"Jack I can't," Rose said pulling away.

"Why?"

"I can't fool around like this anymore; I'm a respectable woman, I have children."

"I want to hear all about them, are they as beautiful as their mother?"

"They're terrific kids, really good. Billy's very quiet and he loves to draw actually. Madeline is very bossy; she likes to be in charge."

"Like her mother," Jack grinned. "They sound wonderful; I'd love to meet them. Why don't you come over with the children?"

"Jack I don't know."

"What are you so scared of Rose?"

"Jack it's been so long, I've changed, we've both changed. I have responsibilities and social obligations; I can't be carefree and do as I please anymore."

"This isn't the Rose I know; the Rose I know would say fuck what anyone else thinks, I'll do what I goddamn please. What happened to that girl?"

"I'm a mother Jack."

"The children can come and live here with us."

"They need their father."

"They can still see their father. Rose you have to do what makes you happy. I'll make sure that there won't be any scandal surrounding this plus plenty of people get divorced now. We can be happy together. I can make you happy. I think you're afraid of being happy, you think that you don't deserve to be happy, that's your problem Rose."

"I'm going Jack, goodnight."

"Fine go, but if you change your mind I'll be waiting for you, if you don't I'm sorry." Rose rushed out of the door; tears were streaming down her face. Rose knew that everything Jack said was true, but she just couldn't get her mother's words out of her head, they would always haunt her…


	7. Chapter 7

They had been happy once upon a time; Rose and Frank. She had met him 2 years after the sinking of the Titanic. Rose was still inconsolable over the "death" of Jack. She had nowhere to live and nowhere to go. She thought that living a third class life would be easy and happy, but she was wrong. She had no life skills to live a third class life. She almost died out on the streets when she was taken in by a woman called Mary Ellen Bowers. Mary Ellen was a stern and no nonsense sort of woman who wore her grey hair in a tight bun and she was constantly frowning. Mary Ellen however was a kind woman beneath her harsh exterior; the two had met when Rose was begging out on the streets. Mary Ellen took one look at her and said, "Hang I think I recognise you, you're Rose Dewitt-Bukater, I recognise you from your photo in the missing section of the newspaper. You're fiancee Caledon Hockley is looking for you. What's a pretty young thing like you doing out here on the streets, you'll never survive out here."

Rose and Mary Ellen ended up speaking over a hot tea. Rose begged Mary Ellen not to inform Cal or her mother or her whereabouts and she had stayed true to her word. Although Mary Ellen frightened many, she was extremely loyal. She was the widow of a wealthy architect, Frederick Bowers and she had been left a lot of money. Although Mary Ellen lived in a luxurious home and could afford fine things she was a modest and simple woman who didn't want very much. She spent her time helping other; she scorned upon people who embroiled themselves in the finer things and only sought after their own pleasures. Mary Ellen was also a deeply religious woman who found solace in God.

Mary Ellen had helped Rose to get on her feet. She allowed her to stay with her, brought her clothes and got her work. Rose still felt depressed over losing Jack, but the goodness of Mary Ellen had given her some sort of hope that life wasn't so bad. Rose had told Mary Ellen all about Jack; she had expected her to be shocked. After all it was a scandal for a rich girl to run off with a poor boy, but Mary Ellen didn't judge her despite her staunch morality. All she said was "child, happiness is more important than riches. Love is what makes a marriage, not riches. I loved Frederick very much; we were both born into wealthy families but neither of us cared about our wealth; it was our families who cared about money more than we did. You must let go of Jack; he will always be in your heart, a life in mourning and misery is not a fulfilling life. You are young and you will find happiness. Jack is gone and all you can do is make your life as fulfilling as you can."

It was a year and a half later that Mary Ellen introduced Rose to her nephew Frank. "Frank is coming down from California to New York to visit me; perhaps you would like to join us for dinner. Frank is thinking of moving back to New York as well. I have written to him about you and he is keen to meet you."

Rose hadn't expected much from the dinner, she had lost all interest in other men since Jack's death, but when she met Frank she felt that she could actually begin to move on. Frank was painfully handsome, charming and had a wicked sense of humour. Mary Ellen was extremely fond of her nephew and around him her harsh exterior dropped; she was like a kitten around him. Rose had felt a connection with Frank; she felt that she would melt when she saw the way that Frank looked at her from across the table. It was a long time since she had felt something like that for a man. She actually found herself going to bed with a smile on her face when Frank had asked her out to dinner. Rose felt infatuated with Frank. He made her laugh, he was kind and he was generous. Rose felt that she could really be happy. She and Frank had so much fun; they did all of the things that Rose had promised that she would do with Jack. They went horse riding; they went to Paris and Santa Monica. They walked hand in hand on the beach and cuddled under the stars. They made passionate and fierce love and Rose would feel so good and so complete as they lay side by side. Frank was so kind to her and so respectful. He wasn't like Cal at all. It was almost as if part of Jack's soul was living in Frank.

Rose was delighted when Frank proposed marriage after three months of their courtship. Rose had felt so certain that she wanted to become Frank's wife, unlike with Cal. The wedding to Frank was one of the most special days of her life. Her heart thudded when she saw the way that Frank looked at her when she walked up the aisle. She would never forget it. On the day that they had gotten married Frank had said, "I am so lucky that you are my wife, I love you so much!" Rose felt that perhaps she was meant to find happiness after all; she never thought that she'd be happy after Jack's death. She felt that perhaps Jack's death had meant to be, so she could go on to experience greater things. However Rose had spoken too soon.

A week into their two week honeymoon in France, Rose had caught Frank in their bed with another woman. Frank promised that it was a dreadful mistake, that the heat had something to do with it and made him feel hazy. He made all sorts of excuses. Rose believed it at first; he was so convincing and so manipulative. She let it go and they resumed their fairytale romance. Rose fell pregnant and she was delighted, but things started to change. Frank grew distant; it was as if her pregnancy repelled him. He had made excuses not to spend time with her and was always away. Whenever she'd confront him about where he'd been he became very defensive. Once again Rose caught him in bed with one of the maids. She felt as if her whole world was crashing down on her. This time Frank's apology was forced and insincere. It was like he felt less and less sorry every time. He abandoned her during the pregnancy when she needed him the most and he was hardly there when William arrived. After that Rose believed that she was destined to be unhappy forever…


	8. Chapter 8

Rose sat in the garden smoking a cigarette; she felt the gentle breeze tickle her hot face. It was such a ridiculously hot day and sitting near the big oak was her only respite from the heat wave. Apparently it was meant to be 95 degrees today. The heat was making Rose grouchy and evermore restless. Rose couldn't get Jack out of her mind; the meeting with him had never made her feel more alive. She couldn't remember the last time that she felt alive. It had seemed like a lifetime ago since she had felt anything. She felt so angry with herself for walking out like that. She wanted to leave Frank, but she knew that she would jeopardise everything and she had the children to think about. The children adored their father and Rose couldn't bear to tear the family apart.

Rose had been discouraged by Ruth to ever leave Frank. Rose had gotten back in touch with Ruth a couple of years ago. Ruth had been left penniless after the Titanic; Rose was adamant to cut contact with her mother although she felt guilty. She hadn't informed her mother of her whereabouts or her wedding; it was only when she heard rumours from the old inner circle that Ruth was penniless and barely surviving that Rose felt the wave of guilt overcome her. No matter what Ruth had done she was still her mother and Rose felt mature enough to put things in the past.

Rose had invited Ruth to stay with her until she got on her feet. Frank had brought Ruth an apartment of her own and she was back in the lap of luxury in no time, having tea and luncheon with the ladies in the inner circle and enjoying mindless gossip as if nothing had happened. Ruth's status had been restored thanks to Frank.

Ruth already knew that her daughter was alive but had no way of contacting her. Although the two had put things in the past (the fact that Rose was married to a rich man with a high social standing and good family background meant that Ruth was over the moon and the engagement to Cal was a thing of the past), their relationship was still fraught and frosty. Rose had confided in her mother about how unhappy she was but all her mother said was, "don't you dare mess this up again Rose! I refuse to live in the gutter again and I don't think you do either, think of the children, do you want them to live in squalor? You could barely make it out on the streets yourself; you can take a girl out of a class, but you can't take the class out of the girl. You belong here Rose; you're not adapted to a lower class life. You don't want to go back there Rose do you?

So Frank doesn't make you happy, do you think that anybody who is married is actually happy? So what Frank has affairs and neglects you, that's life. That will always happen in every marriage; this perfect fairytale that you want doesn't exist Rose. You've got compromise and settle for what you've got. You've got too much to loose if you divorced Frank and you've come this far again. Love isn't important Rose; you've got your money and your status, that's all that matters. You'll never find better. No impulsive romantic tryst like with that boy will ever amount to anything. You don't think that boy ever loved you did you, he used you, he used you for your money and that's what ever beggar boy out there is going to do. Even if you have an affair with a rich man he won't want you; there's too much at stake. Stay with Frank, without him you're nothing. We have no money remember."

Rose hadn't forgotten what her mother said. It lingered over her head all the time. Seeing Jack again had ignited that fire and passion in Rose that had gone out a long time ago; she started to really feel things again. Even Katherine had commented on how happy Rose seemed after the party last night.

"Gee Rose I've never seen you so happy, what did Dawson say to you?" Katherine had commented. "You really like him don't ya? Arthur says Dawson is crazy about you." Rose of cause had told Katherine not to be so ridiculous and that there was nothing to it, but Katherine just rolled her eyes.

"I think you should meet with him again," Katherine said.

"Are you encouraging me to have an affair?" Rose asked, shocked by Katherine's audacity.

"Frank has affairs all the time, I'm no idiot. The way you look whenever I mentioned Dawson, I've never seen you look like that before. It's like you come alive, Arthur notices it too. Oh Rose I think I'm in love with Arthur! Before I wasn't so sure because he doesn't have that much money and he's not outgoing and sure of himself like the men I usually go for, but I really like him. He'd kind and he's humble and if I dare say good-looking. He's invited me to go sailing with him tomorrow."

"Katherine I'm so happy for you," Rose beamed.

"Rose! Rose!" Rose awoke to her name being called. She hadn't realised that she had dozed off. Rose looked up to see Frank looking down at her.

"For goodness sake Rose I've been calling you for half an hour! I just wanted to let you know that Katherine's been calling for you. I couldn't find the maids so I went to tell you myself," Frank said gruffly.

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" Rose said playfully, getting up and snaking her arms around Frank's waist. He abruptly pulled her hands away from his waist.

"Nothing else. I'm too busy to fool around; I'm expecting Chicago to call soon and I also wanted to say not to spend forever on the phone to Katherine!"

"But you're always working darling. We never spend time together."

"My work is important to me and I promise you we'll do something soon ok baby?" Frank said kissing Rose on the cheek.

"But why is work so important?" Rose pestered.

"Look Rose I need some time for myself goddamn it!"

"But you always have time for yourself."

"I took you for dinner last month and we went to that benefit last week."

"You hardly spoke to me."

"Don't start Rose there were very important people there. I make all this money so you can sit on your backside all day!"

"How dare you, I work! I act and I take part in different projected. It's not all about the money; I mean we'll still be living like this if you worked less. We've got enough money for your to retire even! It's not like you, we need even more money. I'd even say we have too much."

"Well money does matter to me sweetheart and I like working and making more money, ever thought about that. So maybe you should moan less when I buy you another one of your pretty dresses!" Frank snapped.

"I'm sorry you don't want to spend time with me anymore. I love you Frank, isn't that enough."

"I love you too baby you know that, but just because we're married doesn't mean we have to be together every single day."

"I'm not saying that, but we barely talk to one another."

"It's all in your mind. Look we'll have dinner this week ok." Rose knew that it was an empty promise.

"Fine," Rose. "Oh Frank!" Rose called as he walked away. "Tell Katherine I'll call her later if she calls up again."

Rose watched Frank go back inside of the house. She couldn't live like this, she knew that Frank didn't love her and knew that she didn't love him either. Rose went inside to look for the chauffeur.

"How can I be of service to you ma'am?" Cedric the chauffeur asked. "Can I take you anywhere?"

"Yes, I'd like you to take me to the other side of the bay, to the Dawson estate."


End file.
